Meeting the Heroes
Allan-a-Dale: (sings) Robin Hood and Little John walkin' through the forest Laughin' back and forth at what the other has to say Reminiscin' this and that And havin' such a good time Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally Golly, what a day Never ever thinkin' there was danger in the water They were drinkin' They just guzzled it down Never dreamin' that a schemin' sheriff and his posse Was a-watchin' them and gatherin' around Robin Hood and Little John runnin' through the forest Jumpin' fences, dodgin' trees and tryin' to get away Contemplatin' nothin' but escapin' And finally makin' it Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally Golly, what a day Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally Golly, what a day (Meanwhile) Franklin's Dad: Here we are in Sherwood Forest. Franklin: I have never been to this place before. Snail: I can't wait to see the kings and queens. Babar: It looks like Rataxes and his family are expecting us. Rataxes: Hello, Babar. Babar: Hello, Rataxes. Victor: (to Pom, Flora, Alexander and Isabelle) Hi, guys. Pom: Hi, Victor. Bear: You know the rhinos? Celeste: Yeah. Rataxes was our enemy until the war was over and he is reformed now. Flora: We met them during their arrival. Lady Rataxes: It's good to see you. (looking at Franklin and friends in curiousity) Who are these creatures? Celeste: This is Franklin and his family and friends. Franklin: It is a great honor, Rataxes. Rataxes: An intelligent young turtle. Bear: (in Edmund's voice) Shouldn't we at least look around? Victor: I don't see why not. Klaus: Wait for us! Franklin: Us? Klaus: Hello, sorry we're late. My name is Judge Klaus. And you must be Franklin the Turtle. Franklin: That I am. Hello Klaus. Babar: I see you're a wise old gnome. Welcome. I'm King Babar. Klaus: Thank you Babar. Let me introduce you to somebody. This young lad is my assistant Dany. Dany: Nice to meet you. Snail: So how was your trip, fellow gnomes? Dany: Oh it was wonderful, especially the landing part. (Meanwhile) Little John: You know something, Robin? You're taking too many chances. Robin: Chances? You must be joking. That was just a bit of a lark, Little John. Little John: Yeah? Take a look at your hat. That's not a candle on a cake. Robin: Hello. This one almost had my name on it, didn't it? sighing They're getting better, you know. You've got to admit it. They are getting better. Little John: Huh, yeah. The next time that sheriff'll probably have a rope around our necks. (gagging) Pretty hard to laugh hangin' there, Rob. Robin: Ha! The sheriff and his whole posse couldn't lift you off the ground. En garde! Little John: Hey, watch it, Rob. That's the only hat I've got. Robin: Oh, come along. You worry too much, old boy. Little John: You know something, Robin? I was just wonderin'. Are we good guys or bad guys? You know. I mean, uh, our robbin' the rich to feed the poor. Robin: "Rob"? (clicking tongue) That's a naughty word. We never rob. We just... sort of borrow a bit from those who can afford it. Little John: Borrow? Huh. Boy, are we in debt. Victor: Who is that on the tree? Slyly: Robin, is that you? Robin: Well, if it isn't my old friend, Slyly. Little John: And Leonard. Fox: Hi, Uncle Robin. Bear: Hi, Uncle Little John. Robin: And my nephew, Fox. Little John: Bear, my favorite nephew. Badger: Uh, Bear, I thought Baloo was your uncle. Bear: He is, but Little John is my third uncle. Little John: Who are your friends? Franklin: My name is Franklin. And these are my parents, my granny and my sister, Harriet. Beaver: My name is Beaver. Snail: I am Snail. Goose: I am Goose. Rabbit: I'm Rabbit. Skunk: I'm Skunk. Badger: My name's Badger. Raccoon: My name's Raccoon. Babar: I am Babar, King of Elephants. Rataxes: (like a gentleman) My name is Rataxes. Celeste: I am Babar's wife, Celeste. Lady Rataxes: (like a gentle lady) And Rataxes' wife, Lady Rataxes. Basil: I'm Basil. Pom: I'm Pom, and these are my siblings, Flora, Alexander and Isabelle. Victor: (like a gentleman) And my name's Victor. Klaus: The name's Judge Klaus. Dany: And I'm his assistant Dany. (trumpet plays) Celeste: What's going on? Franklin's Dad: Who could that be? (Robin climbs on top of the tree to see who it is) Raccoon: Is there a king or queen? Flora: There is a king, I think. Victor: Your majesty, is the king good or wicked? Babar: Maybe unlike us, that king might be wicked. Robin: Ho-ho-ho! (laughs) That sounds like another collection day for the poor. Eh, Johnny boy? Little John: Yeah. Sweet charity. Fox: Uncle Robin, are you going to steal the rich? Robin: No. We are going to take the rich and give it to the poor. Are you in? All: We are in. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts